justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MistyMelissa/Just Dance TV Show: The Movie!
Hello, JD TV Show fans, I'm gonna create a movie, that I wanted to do for a long time. Credits go to Stanley56, Just Dance Central and CoolHarry64 Any questions? feel free to ask in the comments Movie First we start of with the main protagonists: Dragostea din tei, All about us, What is love, Wherever I go, Papaoutai and Bon Bon, they are in a adventure to stop maneater from stealing Just dancer's gold moves, also Singers are featured in the movie as well :D, so anyways let's get this movie started! Song: Dragostea din tei (P2) - '"''It's wonderful day, to start the time, when me and backups wake up, having breakfast can be important for some people" 'Dragostea din tei (P3) - '"Everydancer will be happy, and they'll like you!" 'Dragostea din tei (all dancers) - '"Good morning Just dance City!" 'Dragostea din tei (P1) - '"We are here for you, whenever you need us" Next chorus is All about us's. 'All about us (P2) - '"It's gonna be a nice day, when me and my friends, will always be together" 'All about us (P1/3) - '"And whenever a dancer needs a helping hand, we are always here, and us and Dragostea din tei will be here" 'All about us (All dancers) - '"Good morning Just dance City!" Next Chorus is What is love and Wherever I go. 'What is love - '"Morning already?, it's gonna be so awesome today, we my buddy and I" 'Wherever I go - '"What I lovey day with What is love, all about us, Dragostea din tei and I!" 'Wherever I go & What is love - '"Good Morning Just dance city!, we all love you, being and Just dance will be fun" Next Chorus is Papaoutai. 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"There's no need to go to work today, everything is fine" 'Papaoutai (P2) - '"My father and I, do not care with get are late!" 'Papaoutai (P1/2) - '"Good morning Just dance city!" Next chorus is BonBon's. 'BonBon - '"My friends and I are here for fun, oh that's gonna be so awesome!, I love my friends and my... cityyyyyyyyy" 'DDT, AAU, WIL, WIG, P, BB - '"Good morning just dance city! we are here for you, we love you guys so much, we'll never... be.. gooooooooooooooone!" 'BonBon - '"So dancers, what do you gonna do?" 'Dragostea din tei (P2) - '"How about we go to some place, like Olly's diner?" 'Wherever I go - '"How about that mall?" 'Dragostea din tei (P2) - '"Wherever I go, you're a genius, let's go to the mall" The crew go to the mall, whilst maneater steals a dancer's gold move. 'Happy - '"hm, the mall would be a good idea, maneater what are you doing!?" 'Maneater - '"I need your Gold moves" Maneater steals happy's gold move! 'BonBon - '"Guys, happy lost his gold moves!" BonBon and her friends check on happy. 'Dragostea din tei (P2) - '"oh no, happy are you okay?" 'Happy - '"Maneater stole my goldmoves!" Everydancer gasps. 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Maneater, the good girl that has gone bad!?" 'Happy - '"Yes" 'Papaoutai (P2) - '"Oh no, this cannot happen!" Later at Beauty and a beat's kingdom. 'Beauty and a beat - '"Maneater, the dancer had never been good, well she is one of animals extreme's students, she had the power to steal everydancer's gold move" 'All about us (P1) - '"That can't be possible, she stole Happy's gold moves" 'Wherever I go - '"guys, look maneater is stealing everydancer's gold moves!" 'Maneater - '"Groove, I know what you twins got for me, your gold moves" Maneater steals Groove's gold moves, then she steals Watch me (Whip/NaeNae)'s gold moves! 'Beauty and a beat - '"Maneater, this is up to you to stop stealing gold moves!" 'Maneater - '"you think you'll defeat me!" 'Beauty and a beat - '"Dancer's me and my gaurds will give you our gold moves" Beauty and a beat and his gaurds give his gold moves away to DDT and his friends. 'Dragostea din tei (P1) - '''this is so horrible, wait we've got a letter from our singers" The dancers read the letters and go to the singers, then go to their house. '''Dragostea din tei (P3) - '"O-zone, why are you here?" 'O-zone - '"Welcome dragostea din tei, there's a girl named maneater, she's stealing everydancer's gold moves, we need you to stop her!" 'Dragostea din tei (all dancers) - '"We will O-zone!" 'O - Zone - '"Good!" Next Papaoutai meets Stromae 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Stromae, didn't your father die?" 'Stromae - '"Well duh, he did, he was killed in Rwanda" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Okay, I know that" 'Stromae - '"A gril named Maneater is stealing gold moves, and you must defeat her" 'Papaoutai (P2) - '"We will" Next Haddaway 'Haddaway - '"What is love, my famous song, you need to defeat maneater, do you understand me?" 'What is love - "'Yes" 'One Republic - '"Wherever I go, defeat that monster with your friends" 'Wherever I go - '"I will" 'Jordan Fisher & Era Istrefi - '"All about us and bonbon, you can do this with your friends, just defeat meneater" 'All about us & BonBon - '"We will Later 'Dragostea din tei (P2) - '"So dancers, we need to defeat maneater" 'DDT's friends - '"Yes we do!" '''Song All about us (P2) - ''"Everydancer needs our help, thier gold moves are getting stolen, we know how to do this, so the singers told to work together"'' Dragostea din tei (P2) - ''"We must lend a helping hand, and we must get this right, we can save everydancer with their history"'' Bonbon - ''"Everydancer loves having fun"'' Wherever I go - ''"We can feed them with kindness"'' What is love - ''"We can make some clothes for them"'' Everydancer - ''"We need to get this right, we need to help them live, we can save the just dancers with their history"'' Papaoutai (Both dancers) - ''"Everydancer will like, if we saved and protect them!"'' Dragostea din tei (All dancers) - ''"So then everydancer has power, to live forever!"'' Everydancer - ''"We need to get this right, we need to help them live, we can save the just dancers with their history"'' Dragostea din tei (P2) - '"Okay dancers, let's go to my plane, to fly to where maneater is, she's know at dark horse's kingdom, try to steal her gold moves!" '''What is love - '"Oh no, Prince Beauty and a beat gave us his gold moves, now she's taking Dark horse's" Everydancer go to Dark Horse's kingdom, Whilst Maneater steals, kiss kiss, limbo, never gonna give you up, we no speak americano and uptown funk's gold moves. 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Maneater stop right now" 'Papaoutai (P2) - '"Yeah your duty are to stop stealing dancer's gold moves RIGHT NOW!!!" 'Maneater - '"That's it, time for me to steal your moves" Maneater steals papaoutai's moves but she fails. 'BonBon - '"Papaoutai, are you two okay?" 'Papaoutai (both dancers) - '"we are fine, maneater almost got our gold moves" 'All about us (P2) - '"oh thank goodness you two are okay" 'Wherever I Go - '"Guys, we need to hurry up, everydancer is losing their gold moves!" The crew run to see what's happening, then they find a way. 'What is love - '"Dancers, I got a way to stop that monster, we can build weapons!" 'Dragostea din tei (P1) - '"That's a good idea What is love!" The crew built their weapons to stop maneater. 'All about us (P1) - '"Alright team, are you ready to stop" 'Team - '"Yes, we are!" The crew used their weapons to shot maneater but it failed, then Dragostea din tei P2 get's really angry. 'Dragostea din tei (P2) - '"Maneater, you were a good person since being revealed in Just dance 4, but now since you have so foolishly know that you were so rude, I can protect my backups, team and subjects, FROM YOU!!!" DDT P2 tries to defeat Maneater, then maneater does something bad. 'Maneater - '"You know what? I've got you a gift!" 'Dragostea din tei (P2) - '"what is it?" 'Maneater - '"This" Maneater shoots DDT P2 with her hand. 'Dragostea din tei (P2) - '"*screams*" 'Dragostea din tei (P1/3) - '"Lead!" 'Maneater - '"*Evil laughs*" DDT P2's gang go to him thinking he died, then the others cry. 'Dragostea din tei (P1/3) - '"*starts crying* No, why would maneater do this?, why, why?" 'All about us (P2) -' "*crying*I can't believe this monster did this, now my backups have to hug me!" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Somedancer has to do something*Crying*!" 'Wherever I go - '"What if he dies" 'What is love - '"No, this can't happen, he can't die" 'BonBon - '"Dragostea din tei, you have to remember what O - Zone said!" 'Beauty and a beat - '"what is the just dance is going on over there?" Everydancer bows to Beauty and a beat. 'Beauty and a beat - '"Oh no, dragostea din tei P2, what had maneater done?" 'All about us (P3) - '"She used her power to shoot him, and she wanted him to die" 'Beauty and a beat - '"P2's backups, you need to remember what O-zone said, use your moves, and sing your song" 'O - zone - '"Who mentioned us, oh no Dragostea din tei P2, wha, what happened to him*the members start crying*" 'Papaoutai (P2) - '"maneater shot him, now we think he died" 'O - zone (member 1) - '"use your dancing and sing the song right now" DDT P2's backups do their dance, and sang their song, and then you holded P2's glove, suddenly P2 wakes up. 'Dragostea din tei (P2) - '"wha, what happened, my backups *Hugs them* oh i'm so happy your with me!" 'O - zone (member 2) - '"We've got keys, haddaway gave them to us!" 'Jordan Fisher - '"there's a chest for it, use the keys to unlock it" 'What is love - '"c'mon everydancer, let's go to the chest!" The crew go to the chest. 'Beauty and a beat - '"Use the keys to unlock this chest" The dancers unlock the chest, then it gives them more power and more energy. 'Maneater - '"What that can't be possible, you have no gold moves" 'Dragostea din tei (all dancers) - '"You're wrong maneater, you may have stolen everydancer's gold moves, but I represent you, the most powerful ower of all!" DDT and his crew, defeat maneater now everydancer had their gold moves back. 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Look everydancer has now finally got their moves back!" 'All about us (P2) - '"Let's go back to our backgrounds" Song: '''Dragostea din tei (All dancers) - ''"We've worked together, so stop maneater, now everydancer has their gold moves back"'' All about us (P2) - ''"We've could have done this with out everydancer, even you" '' All about us (P1/3) - '''"Yes we did this together!" '''Papaoutai (P1) - ''"You must lend a helping hand, for your friends, family, in laws and your step family!"'' Papaoutai (P2) - ''"Now Just dance city is safe, thanks to us, we can automatically do this ourselves"'' Papaoutai (Both dancers) - ''"All we need is a helping hand, we can do this together, forever!"'' Wherever I go - ''"Just dance city is now safe, thanks to us, we did ourselves"'' What is love - ''"The rich man, and his friends saved just dance from maneater!"'' BonBon - ''"And now just dance city's fine, we defeated maneater togetheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"'' Beauty and a beat - ''"The prince warrior and his gaurds, gave them our goldmoves, to make them stronger, now we can celebrate!"'' Everydancer - ''"Just dance city, we are saved thanks to the heroes, now we are celebrating for the heroes!"'' DDT, AAU, P, WIG, WIL and BB - ''"Now just dance city, is safe from maneater, the world is saved, thanks, to, uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!"'' The dancers celebrated fireworks up the sky, carnaval boom, cheering for them, now just dance city is saved thanks to the heroes! The End :D Category:Blog posts